The present invention relates to toy rocket launchers and, more particularly, to a two-liter bottle rocket launcher that has an internal release mechanism.
Many current pressurized launching toys rely on a release after an unpredictable air pressure is pumped into a rocket, such as a two-liter bottle.
Other toys rely on removable devices that must be pulled away from the bottle rocket in order to release it. These removable devices require a strong pull for release, creating a potentially hazardous situation should the strong pull result in the launcher tipping over. In addition, with the removable devices, there is a possibility that such devices can be damaged or lost.
As can be seen, there is a need for a toy rocket launcher that has an internal release mechanism.